Christmas Shoes
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: In light of the Crhistmas spirit. Songfic one shot on Christmas Shoes by Newsong. Most have forgotton the true meaning of Christmas. A trip to the store for a last minute gift reminds Darien exactly what Christmas is all about. R&R Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

_Italics only are thoughts  
__Underlined italics are the lyrics  
__**Bold underlined italics are lyrics that are spoken in the actual story  
**_ENJOY!

* * *

_Christmas Shoes_

* * *

"Dare, I forgot one last thing I wanted to get Rini for Christmas." A blonde haired woman called to her black haired husband who was reading a news paper in the lazy chair.

"Alright."

"Can you please run to the store?"

"Serena, its Christmas Eve. The stores are gonna be packed!"

"I know, but I really wanna get this for her. She's been begging for it since July."

He sighed as he set the newspaper on his lap. "Okay, fine."

She walked over to him and pecked his lips. "Thank you love. I'd do it, but I still have so much to finish cooking before everyone comes over later."

"It's alright sere. What am I getting?"

"I even have a picture for you." She pulled a paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "If you can't find it, it's alright."

He just nodded before pecking her lips again. He then grabbed his coat, phone, wallet and keys before rushing out the door into the snow.

As the front door shut, a little girl with her pink hair in pig tails wearing pink pajamas shuffled down the stairs. "Momma, is daddy going to be a doctor again."

Serena scooped the young one up and brushed some of her disheveled hair from her eyes. "No sweetie. He's gone to talk to Santa."

"Why? I've been good."

She nodded. "The mommies and daddies have to check in with Santa so he knows for sure 100 percent that the children are being good so he can put your name on the nice list for good. Daddy doesn't have to be a doctor until after Christmas."

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Unless someone's really really sick."

"I don't like it when daddy has to be a doctor on Christmas." She whined.

"But the people he helps are someone's mommy, daddy, sister, brother, son, or daughter. Wouldn't you want someone to be doctor if I or daddy gets sick on Christmas?"

"Yah."

"That's why daddy has to be doctor on some Christmas', so he can help the people. But this year, he doesn't have to unless it's really _really _important."

"Alright."

Once in the family black SUV, he drove off to the local toy store. He quickly found the item Serena had indicated in the sale ad she had given him. He was glad, it was the only one left and he remembered his five year old daughter asking every week for the tea set.

_It was almost Christmas time  
There I stood in another line  
Trying to buy that last gift or to  
Not really in the Christmas mood_

After obtaining the item, he rushed towards the front of the store where the checkout lanes were. He glanced among them. The U-scans had the longest line, no doubt about that. He saw a few more crowded lines and then one that seemed short and everyone in the line only had a few things.

_Standing right in front of me  
was a little boy waiting anxiously  
pacing round like little boys do  
and in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

He glanced at the boy in front of him. He was moving constantly, like he was anxious or excited or something. He saw in the boy's hands a shoe box, but what he didn't see, were any parents that looked like they were his.

_And his clothes were worn and old,  
he was dirty from head to toe  
and when it came his time to pay,  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

He then noticed his clothes. They looked like they were found in a dumpster. Several small holes in them, and they were definitely not what most children his age were wearing. He glanced up as the boy moved forward. It was already almost his turn to pay. He was entranced as the boy handed the box to the person at the register and began to speak.

"_**Sir I wanna buy these shoes  
for my momma please  
its Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**_

_**Could you hurry sir  
daddy says there's not much time.  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while,  
and I know these shoes will make her smile  
and I want her to look beautiful  
if momma meets Jesus tonight."**_

He spoke the lines with a smile and joy to Darien's surprise. _It almost sounds as if his mother's going to die. _The little boy dropped a bunch of coins onto the counter in front of the clerk.

_They counted pennies for what seemed like years  
and the cashier said "son there's not enough here"  
he searched his pockets frantically  
then he turned and he looked at me_

The little boy felt inside of his pockets, finding no more money. He then turned to face Darien with a frown.

_He said __**"momma made Christmas good at our house,  
though most years she just did without.  
Tell me sir, what am I gonna do,  
somehow I've gotta buy her these Christmas shoes."**_

_So I laid the money down,  
I just had to help him out_

Darien smiled at the boy as he laid down the few dollars to cover the rest of the shoes. He couldn't let this little boy go home empty handed.

_And I'll never forget the look on his face_

The little boy pulled at Darien's heart as his face brightened to a huge smile.

_When he said __**"Momma's gonna look so great."**_

He turned back to the cashier as he put the shoes into a bag.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes  
for my momma please  
its Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry sir  
daddy says there's not much time.  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while,  
and I know these shoes will make her smile  
and I want her to look beautiful  
if momma meets Jesus tonight._

_I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love  
as he thanked me and ran out_

"Thank you so much sir."

"Don't go too far. I wanna talk to you when you go outside, alright?"

"Am I in trouble?"

Darien shook his head. "Not at all. I just wanna ask you a question."

_I knew that God had sent that little boy  
to remind me what Christmas is all about_

Darien had been a grump lately. The spirit hadn't hit him. He wasn't as happy about Christmas as Serena was. Before this day, it was just another day to him. But now he felt the true spirit of the day. Christmas wasn't about opening presents, beyond the biblical meaning; it was about the ones you love, and spending time with them. He quickly paid for the item and walked outside to see the boy.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes  
for my momma please.  
its Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._

_Could you hurry sir?  
daddy says there's not much time.  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while,  
and I know these shoes will make her smile,  
and I want her to look beautiful  
if momma meets Jesus tonight._

"Hi sir."

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Helios."

"My name's Darien. Can I ask what's wrong with your mom?"

"Daddy says momma's real sick. And that she doesn't have much time before she goes to meet God and Jesus in heaven."

"Do you know what's wrong with your mommy?"

He shook his head sadly. "Daddy says there's only one way she can stay with us for longer, but it costs a lot of money. We don't have enough."

"Do you think you can take me to your mommy and daddy?"

"Sure. We don't live too far."

Darien followed the boy a few blocks to a small apartment building

"This is where we live." He said walking inside. The boy then led him up the stairs to a door with 19 written on it.

"Are you back Helios?" A male voice asked as the boy walked into the room. "Who's this?"

"His name is Darien."

"Nice to meet you Mr.-?"

"You can call me John."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Can I ask what you're doing with my son?"

"I saw him in the store."

"He helped me get mommy a gift."

"Why don't you go give it to her son?"

"Alright." He said running off.

"Do you mind if I ask what your wife has?"

"I'm not even exactly sure of the name of it. We went to the ER one night. She was coughing horribly. She needs a surgery and as you can see, we don't exactly have the money for that."

"In the store, he said that she's going to meet Jesus soon?"

"The doctors said without the surgery, they think she'll only live a month. It was just over a month ago when they said that."

"Well come on."

"What?"

"My name's Dr. Darien Shields. I'm a surgeon at County General. I'll personally cover the expenses of your wife's surgery and recovery."

The guy's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"Isn't this what the real meaning of Christmas is? I mean, lately, most think it's about gifts, time off work and school, and the massive amounts of food. I was one of them who would think that, but your son made me open my eyes."

"I can't possibly ask you to do this."

"You don't have to ask me, because I'm telling you that I am. Whether you'll let me or not, I'm going to pay for your wife's surgery."

"I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need. This is my gift to you."

"How are we going to get her there though?"

"I'll call an ambulance."

"Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem." Darien said. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello…Yes, I need an ambulance at Vend Apartments. Apartment number nineteen, second floor….thank you." He then hung up and turned back to the man. "An ambulance will be here momentarily."

He nodded before rushing to the other room. "Honey, hang in there. We're going to get you that surgery."

"Momma's gonna be okay?"

"I hope so." He said with a smile.

Darien jumped when he heard his phone ring. He'd forgotten all about calling Serena to tell her. Rini was going to be so disappointed. "Hello?"

"Everything alright Dare?"

"Yah, sorry-"

"Daddy, are you done talking to Santa yet?" His daughter's voice asked.

_Santa? Really Sere? _He chuckled to himself. "Yes sweetie. Can I talk to mommy again?"

"Sure daddy."

"Where are you?"

"Long story, but-"

"Rini, why don't you go get dressed."

"But mommy, I need a bath."

"Alright, go pull out your pretty dress then."

"Okay."

"You have to work, don't you?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. But this little boy was in front of me in line. His mother is sick and needs surgery. It was so sweet. I have to do it Sere. If you saw this boy, you'd understand.

"It's fine honey. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Rini's going to be so disappointed."

"I explained to her earlier how you have to save moms and dads and brothers and sisters all the time. I think she understands a little more now."

"Thank you so much."

"Why don't you invite the boy and the dad here for dinner tonight? I'm sure the father won't want the boy to see his mother in such a frail state."

"I will. But we're at the hospital now, so I have to let you go."

"Call me when you're on your way home."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Helios sat in the chair as Darien talked with the boy's father.

"There is a small chance she won't make it out of the surgery, but we're very hopeful."

"Anything you can do."

"Alright. You can wait out here if you'd like. There's a café downstairs if you're hungry."

"No money."

Darien reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. "Here."

"I can't possibly."

"Take it. At least for Helios."

"Alright, alright." He sighed as he took the money. "Thanks."

He nodded.

"Can you please make sure momma's wearing her shoes?" The boy asked.

"Of course. I'll personally see to it."

"That way, in case she has to see Jesus, she's still wearing them."

"Hopefully she won't' have to tonight though. Now I'm going to go do everything I can." He said before walking away. The two remaining males just sat there.

"So is momma gonna be okay daddy?"

"That man is going to try to heal her, but it might not work. She might still have to go see Jesus and God soon, but hopefully Darien can fix her and she won't have to tonight."

"_**I want her to look beautiful  
If momma meets Jesus tonight."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Okay, so that was a little short fic I wrote in spirit of the season. That song always touches me. It was a oneshot, so you know. Please let me know how you liked it!

**_P.S._** For thoes reading my other story, _Brothers_, I know I said I'd get that epilogue out a while ago, but I reciently got a job (woot!) and that's been crazy hours, also, exams for college are coming up. This was a spur of the moment type of thing. Also, if any of you were following _Pen Pals_, I'm sorry that epilogue still isn't out. I've gone to it many times, but I just don't know how to go about it...I'm SUPER sorry, but I'm hoping it'll be out REALLY soon. I know there's no excuse for any of that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here and haven't forgotten about them

Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!  
SailorMoonForever


	2. DiScLaImEr

it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

_**It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show...**_

I have four stories in the works. Each with a few chapters written. Add SailorMoonForever to your Author Alert list to get the updates as soon as their posted! I loved reading all your reviews, and please, don't hesitate to let me know how you enjoyed/disliked that epilogue!  
And if you've never read any of my other fics, check them out!

Thanks again!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
